Spellbound
by Ghostress
Summary: What do you do when you're left all alone in the world? Better yet, what do you do when you've been experimented on, and now you don't even know who you are?    EdwardxOC
1. Chapter 1

It was a dreary night in the city of Central. The rain fell as if the Gods above were crying for what was to come. Streetlamps flickered, mice scattered, and nobody wanted to be out on a night like this. The thunder rumble in anger, warning everyone. A scream pierced the night from an even darker alley. The body of a woman with blonde hair, brown eyes and a military uniform lay still on the pavement before a young girl in black clothes. She had dark aqua hair, and the purple eyes of a murderer, a homunculus, with the symbol just below her right eye. But she didn't kill the girl. Not yet. She tied up the unconscious Riza Hawkeye and took her back to her apartment. Her plan was now in effect. She, the newest homunculi that consisted of each sin blended into one, Echo, would take over Riza's position in the military just as Pride had said. The hours passed and it was now time to enroll into that position. Greed would take care of Riza when she wasn't around. And with that, she headed to HQ.

Meanwhile, a sigh escaped from Mika, a hard worker in the military for about 5 years. As she walked down the hall with a few files in her arms, she sighed. "Last time I'm staying here all night and working." She muttered. She had brown colored hair that she wore in a braid and light blue colored eyes. She was dressed in the military uniform, but was one of the few that wore a skirt rather than the pants.

Echo walked down the hall in her military uniform that consisted of a skirt as well. She accidentally bumped into Mika, who dropped all her files and papers, since she was reading as she walked. "Oof. Hey, watch it!" An announcement came over the loud speaker. "Echo and Mika, please report to Roy Mustang's office." Echo smiled and started walking. She had been waiting for this moment since she came into existence. "You watch it." She said in a low voice as she watched Echo walk down the hall. Hearing the announcement she sighed and knelt down to pick up the files. She then stood and walked to Roy's office. Roy sat his desk. Nobody else was in the room except him, Echo, and Mika. "Good morning, ladies. Please take a seat if you wish." Echo sat on Roy's desk and smiled. Roy just shrugged it off. Mika walked over and placed some papers on his desk. "Here are some files you wanted yesterday…" She then stepped back and stood, instead of sitting. Roy nodded thanks.

"I'm not sure if you've heard, but Riza Hawkeye has been missing since last night."

Echo gasped and spoke up. "That's terrible! What happened?"

"Well, we're not sure. We have search parties going out, but, in the mean time, the Fuhrer has asked me to accept you, Echo, as my first lieutenant, and you, Mika, as my second. Your jobs will be to help me with investigation and whatnot."

Echo smiled. "I'm very pleased, and honored. I will accept."

Mika nodded. "Very well, then. Is there anything you need right now then?"

Roy nodded once again and sighed. "Well, I'm not sure at the moment." He shuffled through some papers. "Could you two take these files and copy them for me?"

Echo nodded and took them, smiling at Roy cutely, then at Mika as more of a smirk. Mika glared a bit at her. "I have to go put the rest of these files I have away." she said turning to walk out the door. Echo followed her.

"What's wrooong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She then said as she left the room and started to walk down the hall.

Echo giggled. "You don't like me. You really shouldn't make it obvious. Ever hear the phrase 'looks can kill'?" She smirked and went to the copy room.

"Bite me..." She muttered as she went to another room to set the rest of the files on a desk. She then sighed and rubbed her eyes a bit. The Fuhrer then walked into the same room.

"Thank you, Mika. You're doing a very good job here." He smiled.

"I'd do better if I didn't have to stay up all night." she sighed. She then looked at him. "I heard Riza has gone missing..."

His face turned serious. "Yes. This is rather peculiar because she's one of our strongest. Whoever, or whatever, has her must be very strong. Be on guard."

"I certainly will be, Fuhrer Bradley."

He nodded. "Please take care of Roy and Echo." He then walked out into the hallway. Echo poked her head in.

"There you are! Have you finished yet? Everything's copied. I'm heading back to Roy's."

Mika watched him and then looked at me. "Yes, I'm finished." She muttered and sighed. "Fine, go. I'll be back there in a minute."

Echo nodded and skipped off to Roy's office. Since nobody else was in the room, she decided that she was going to have a little bit of fun with Roy. "Hey, Royyy?" She asked innocently as she opened the door to his office. He looked up at her. "What is it?" She walked over to him slowly and got close to his face. "I think you're adorable." She whispered. Roy sat there stunned for a moment. Echo giggled and put her mouth next to his ear. "I could just eat. You. Up." She nibbled on his earlobe for a moment. His body tensed under her as she sat on his lap. She let go of his ear and pecked him on the lips. His response was to instantly grab her upper arms and lay a passionate one. They kissed for a bit and somehow her arms were freed and were now entangled in his gorgeous jet black hair. His arms held her tight around her waist. She pulled back for a breath of air and gave him a teasing look. He swallowed hard. She suddenly gasped. "Huh? Mika's coming." Echo quickly readjusted herself on his desk. He sat back looking calm with wild thoughts running through his mind. She smirked to herself in delight as Mika entered the room. She observed them, but couldn't find anything out of place, except for Roy's messed up hair and his rapid breathing that he thought he was hiding well. Roy coughed and neatly stacked some paper.

"Your mission today..." He sat back in his chair thoughtful. "..Is to go out and investigate the new clothing store together!" He smirked.

Echo sighed, looking bored. "Yes, sir."

"And, you'll be doing it under cover. So, please wear these!" He pulled out two dresses. One was yellow, with white frills and was just finger tip length with a v-neck and spaghetti straps, along with a yellow bow to tie around your neck. The other was the same, but blue with frilly straps and blue bow. Roy grinned. Echo chirped up, "I call blue!" She grabbed it and spun around, smiling.

Mika face turned red. "I'm not wearing that! What kind of mission is this? Investigating a new clothing store?"

Roy frowned. "Well, if you're not willing... At least Echo is."

Echo smiled wide. "I'm going to go put it on now!" She ran outside the room, closing the door behind her.

"Are you just jealous that she got the blue one? I have pink!" He smiled.

"I hate pink... And I'm not jealous. This is not a mission..." She crossed her arms.

"Pleeeease, Mika?" He asked her in a sexy tone.

She glanced at him. "Fine... Give me the yellow one..."

He smirked. "That's my second lieutenant!" He handed her the dress. "The girl's bathroom is right around the corner."

Echo came in just as Mika was about to leave. "So, what do you think?" She spun around, her dress floating a little too high, flashing her cute kitten underwear. Roy stared and she giggled. "I take it, it looks great." Roy closed his eyes, trying to keep control. "Your turn, Mika!" She sang as she walked over to Roy, a tempting smile upon her face.

She took the dress. "I know where it is..." She muttered as she looked at Echo, sighing. She left the room and changed into the dress. She then looked at her self in the mirror. "This is a nightmare..." She went back to Roy's room and went in side. "There, happy?" she asked, embarrassed by the shortness.

Echo was sitting on Roy's lap, her head against his chest. Roy looked up at Mika. "Very!" He had a huge smile on his face.

Mika just looked at her and shook her head a bit, crossing her arms. "Look, can we just go and get this over with?"

Echo stood up, giving Roy a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush a bit. She then locked arms with Mika and started out the door.

"Stop flirting with him."

"What? I wasn't…" She gave her an innocent look. "…Why not?" She asked winking at the staring guys.

"Because... He's... Just not right..." She sighed. "Why do we even have to do this?"

"Not right? I think he's rather adorable... We're doing this as our mission. We need to go under cover."

"Investigating a clothing store? What are we going to find there? Nothing. Just some clothes and nothing about Riza."

Echo smirked. "You never know what might happen." She chuckled darkly. The clothing store was just a few feet ahead. "Do you have any weapons on you?"

"No... Why?"

She frowned a bit. "Don't worry. I do." We were outside the store now. "Are you ready?" She was using a deep concentration, warning the others to prepare.

Mika looked at the store and sighed. "Yeah, sure, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Normal P.O.V.**

They walked into the clothing store. It looked like a normal enough place. Mika was losing patience. What answers could they possibly find here? Once they reached the counter, instantly, a man with spiky hair and sunglasses ran up and hugged Echo.

"Echo, nice to see you!" Echo glared at him. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

"Yeah, yeah. Envy is chilling out." He looked over at Mika. "Who's this hottie?"

Echo smirked. "Greed, meet Mika. Mika, Greed."

Mika looked at Greed a bit; she just seemed to stare at him. A blush came to her face as she heard him call her a hottie.

"Wait... Greed..? Envy..? I've heard those names before... you're..." She looked at them and stepped back a bit.

Greed shrugged. "There's nothing to be afraid of. We won't hurt you. Well, I know for sure I won't." He took a step closer to her. "My, you look stunning in that dress."

Echo rolled her eyes and sighed. She then started looking at clothes, holding up a few outfits in front of the mirror, clearly enjoying herself.

Mika looked at him. "Well, I didn't exactly want to wear a dress like this..."

He studied her appearance. "But it looks simply dashing on you." He smirked.

She just blushed more. "Th-thanks..."

He put his arm around her shoulders. "What say you to going to a party tonight?" Echo snorted; Greed frowned. "At least I can get a date."

Echo snapped her head to look in his direction. "I can too! In fact, I already have one." She gritted her teeth, glaring.

"A party..?" She looked at Echo and rolled her eyes. "I bet I know."

Echo pulled out a very sexy dress. "Greed, would this look good on me?"

"Hmm… It could. Give yourself some boobs though."

Echo shot him a look. "I have some, thank you." She stormed off into the dressing room.

"So, what do you say?" Greed looked into Mika's eyes, causing her to turn various shades of red.

"Well, I suppose I can go... If I don't have any work to do." She bit her lower lip as she looked into his eyes.

He frowned. "Do I need to take that damn Mustang down tonight already?"

Echo screamed from the dressing room. "Don't you dare touch him!"

Greed smirked. "I found her date. With her as his date, you won't have any work tonight. Now, let's find you a dress." He walked over to the rack and frowned. "I'm no good at this... Lust!" She came out from the back room.

"What is it now, you fool?" She looked bored.

"We need to find a dress for my date tonight."

"You found a date? Hmm, well, she's rather ugly, but I'll see what I can do." She started digging through the dresses as Greed stood back.

Mika glared. "I would talk..." She muttered watching Lust.

Lust growled and walked over to her. "If you want to start something, let's go. But remember, you are unarmed." She glared at her. Greed put his hands up.

"Please, please, ladies, calm down." Echo stepped out in her new dress. It was sort of tight on her, but accented her boobs and her butt. It was bright red with black lacing up the back. Lust and Greed nodded in approval. She smiled and went back to change.

Mika nodded as well and then glanced at Greed. "Look, I should just go..."

"Wait, so you're not going to go to the party with me?" He frowned. Echo came out and started talking to Lust in a low voice.

"Well I do... But... I just don't like wearing dresses..." She glanced over at the other two and looked down.

"Oh... Well, how about a skirt, then?" He grinned.

"That works…" She smiled.

He smiled back, content. "Lust, something not too short, yet form fitting." She sighed and started looking again. Echo grabbed some chips off the rack and started eating them.

Mika just watched them. "Aren't you all... homunculi?"

Greed shrugged. "Not our fault." Echo swallowed.

"I'm not. We're just friends." Echo quickly pulled out a mirror and sighed in relief. The ouroboros under her right eye was still skillfully hidden with the best cover-up.

Mika thought for a moment. "But... you do know the military is after you... right?"

He shrugged again. "Let them come. Anyways, he'll be so preoccupied with Echo, he won't even notice me."

Echo smirked sexily. "I'm good."

Lust brought over a jean skirt that wasn't too short, and a v-neck light blue shirt with white laces for the sleeves. "Ooo, nice, Lust." She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you try it on, Mika?"

Mika sighed, taking the clothes as she moved to the dressing room. Once changed, she came out. "Well?" she asked looking at them.

Greed's grin was so huge; it took up his whole face. "Extraordinary! You look amazing." He said putting his arm behind her back, pulling her a little closer.

She smiled a bit and blushed. "Well. T-thanks"

He grinned and let her go to change back. "Well, I must say you did a nice job, Lust. Thank you."

"I can't exactly say it was my pleasure…" She walked into the back room. Echo kept munching.

Mika watched Lust leave, after she came back out changed. "I don't really like her..." She muttered to Echo and Greed.

"She's not too bad once you get to know her. She's Echo's best friend, so, be careful. They share secrets and girly flirting tricks."

Echo smirked. "And I'm going to test those tonight." She giggled.

Mika watched them, keeping quiet as she thought a bit. '_Maybe once I get back, I could tell Roy that the homunculi are here.'_

Echo groaned. "I miss my Roy already... Let's head back." She threw away the empty bag.

"Aw, so soon?" He walked up to Mika and whispered in her ear, "I'll meet you in front of the Devil's Nest at 7." He kissed her cheek and walked to the back room. Echo was already standing near the door, waiting for Mika.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mika stood there a moment and blushed. She watched him and then moved her hand and placed it lightly on her cheek. She thought about a few things and she then moved and turned and walked to the door and exited the shop with Echo.

Echo smirked slyly. "Someone has a crush!" She sang to Mika with a huge grin on her face as she giggled. "Oh, how CUTE!"

Mika blushed from embarrassment. "SHHHHHH Echo quiet!" She hissed and glared a little. "I... I don't have a crush on him! I have no idea what you're talking about." She said and she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away a bit at the ground.

"Whaaat? You were totally blushing the whole time! Either that or your dress cut off the circulation throughout your body." She chuckled.

She frowned a bit. "I highly doubt that could happen, but fine I do okay...? Just don't say anything about it." She then told her, now looking at her as they headed back to Central.

She snickered some more, brushing hair out of her face. "It's okay to like him. I did once. But he's just too... greedy."

"Well I jut don't think he's all that bad..." She then said and looked away again.

"You forget he's Greed, young Grasshopper. You haven't been around him as long as I have." She stopped and frowned, looking up at HQ. She bit her lip and sighed. "Ever want to just run away? Ever feel like you're something you're not? But you act like what people expect you to act like and do the things they expect just to be accepted and not get killed?" She rolled her eyes. "Bad rant. Let's get inside." She opened the door and went in,

"Young grasshopper..?" She asked looking slightly confused but then just forgot about it and watched her as she listened. "Something wrong with you today Echo..? You don't seem yourself." She said and followed her inside.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine once I see my Roy!" She smiled at that and hooked her arm in Mika's. "Let's go!" She skipped down the hall.

"Ah w-wait " she said as she stumbled a bit and did her best to keep up with her.

She giggled as she pushed the door to Roy's office open. "Royyy! We're ba-..." She stood there a moment and stared at the people in front of her. "What?" Roy looked past the boys in front of him. "Welcome back. Come in and take a seat. I was just finishing up here with the El-" "Elrics. I know." Echo stood deadly still. One boy was shorter with blonde hair and a long red overcoat. The other was taller, presumably a boy, in a suit of armor. They turned around to look at the sudden commotion.

Mika nearly once again lost her balance as the two entered Roy's office. She soon regained her composer and then looked at the two boys in the room. "The Elrics..?" She then asked as she stood straight again.

"Edward Elric! I've heard so much about you!" Echo walked over and shook his hand. Ed stood there confused. Usually people mistake him for the younger brother, but it didn't take him long to break into a big smile. "Oh, yeah?" "Yes! I'm Echo. Roy's current First Lieutenant. I assume you've heard about Riza?" Ed shook his head. "Yeah... We'll find her."

Mika stood near the door and she stayed silent as she watched Echo and Edward. She looked away from them and glanced At the one in the Armor for a moment before looking away

"Actually, Echo, Mika. It was good timing that you got back. I want you two to accompany the Elric brothers in search of Riza Hawkeye." Echo smiled. "I'd love to."

Mika looked over. "Accompany them...?" She thought a bit about it and then nodded. "Whatever you like, Sir." she then told Roy.

"Good. With that, you are all dismissed." Echo stood up and hooked arms with Ed. "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed looked at her with appreciation. Finally, someone didn't mistake him for his brother. He was so glad that he stumbled walking alongside Echo who chuckled. He started to notice what a pretty smile she had. "Ed?" "Huh?" Ed blinked a few times, now realizing they were outside HQ and she'd been talking to him. Echo chuckled. Meanwhile, Al walked alongside Mika. "So, Mika, how did you get roped into the military? You still look pretty young."

Mika glanced and watched Ed and Echo for a moment and she then realized someone was talking to her and became flustered with embarrassment. "Oh me..?" she said and laughed nervously. She didn't really know what to tell him. "Well I guess you can say my father was in the military and well he wanted a boy when I was born but he got stuck with me and so he raised me and got me into the military... "

Al frowned. "That sounds rough. I'm sorry you had to grow up like that. Do you like working for Roy?"

She smiled. "Its fine I enjoy it here. And I do enjoy working for Roy even though he slacks off to much and doesn't get anything done..."

He laughed. "That's Roy for you." Al thought for a moment then stopped walking and looked embarrassed.

Mika laughed a little to and then saw him stop and she looked at him. "Is something wrong..?"

Al tried not to laugh and pointed in front of him to the scene before them. Somewhere along the way, Ed started to trip and took Echo down with him. Their faces were inches apart, flushed red. Ed hovered above her. "Uh... I'm sorry!" He quickly moved to stand up, helping her up as well. Echo coughed. "I-It's okay." They brushed themselves off.

Mika looked at him and then looked over at Echo and Ed. She watched and then laughed

"Stop laughing, Mika!" Echo and Ed looked really embarrassed. Al started to laugh now. "Yeah, it's not funny, Al. I just tripped." "Oh, brother." Al sighed, chuckling a bit. "Anywho. Ed? Where are we going?" "Well, I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to stop back in Resembool and get some maintenance on my arm. The movement has been a little stiff."

"I'm sorry; I just thought it was kind of funny and... Cute." She said and she relaxed a bit and watched them. "Resembool...? That small, little town?"

Al nodded. "That's where Ed and I grew up. I know it's not much, but it's still home."

"I don't think I ever been there. I'm sure it's nice though."

Al nodded. Echo stopped a moment and looked over at a convenience store. "I need to go to the bathroom a moment. What about you, Mika?"

Mika smiled a bit at Al and then looked over at Echo. "Uh.. no I'm alright.."

Echo gave her a look telling her she'd better come with. "Are you sure?"

She tensed a little. "Uh... W-well actually now that you mention it, I do..." she said.

Echo walked with Mika into the store and into the bathroom while Ed and Al sat outside. Echo sighed, looking sad. She was having second thoughts. Could she really go through with this? Should she? Would she? Of course she would, but yet she still wasn't sure. She clenched her teeth and punched the sink, tensing up, almost crying.

Mika followed her and she looked at the other, wondering if something was wrong. When they were inside she watched the other punch the sink and she jumped. "Echo... What's the matter..?" she frowned

"I can't hurt him... I won't... But I have to..." She mumbled, closing her eyes tightly and taking deep breaths.

Mika leaned a bit closer. "Hurt him..? Who..? The Elrics..? Why do you have to? Is someone forcing you?"

Echo bit her lip and calmed down. "Nevermind." She took a deep breath. "I'm okay." She touched up her makeup and walked out into the store and started to look around.

Mika stood there a little confused. "Oh... Kay..." she said and she then sighed and she moved and walked out of the bathroom

Echo sniffled and wiped her nose a little. She picked up a picture frame with a sample picture of a family inside. She smiled and then frowned. She wished she could have that. She then felt someone's presence coming up behind her. "Mika, it's nothing. I'm okay." She turned to see the woman who owned the stop and jumped a little. "May I help you?" "No, just looking." "Look. You can't always have what you want. And what you want, you can't have. It's not in your control." Echo looked at her confused before the woman morphed into Envy. Echo growled.

Mika was looking around for a bit and she then faintly heard her name and she turned around. She looked behind her but saw no one. She moved to a few aisles and then peeked down one and saw Echo. Then she saw a women talking to her. She was silent, but then her eyes widened as she then watched the woman morphed into another person.

"Envy, I don't want to see you right now." Envy smirked. "Is that because I'm going to tell you what you don't want to hear? The truth? Because truth is, if you don't do your job, I will kill you. And I'll kill them too. You're pathetic. Tripping up over him and it's only the first day you've officially met. I don't see why everyone has so much faith in you. I mean look at you! You look like you're about to cry." Envy made a disgusted face.

Mika watched them a bit with wide eyes, and then covered her mouth a bit. Envy? Where had she heard that name before? She frowned and closed her eyes thinking. That's right! She remembered hearing it in one of Roy's reports and heard him speaking of the homunculi. So the one that changed forms was Envy? She bit her bottom lip but why was He talking to Echo? She wondered a little and it worried her. She opened her eyes and then turned to look at them and hear more about what they were talking about. Did Echo have to hurt the Elrics? This made her curious.

"Envy! I don't want to talk to you right now!" Echo started crying, pushing past him as she ran out of the store and out of sight. Ed and Al stood up. "Echo?" They looked at each other before Ed ran after her. "Ed!" Al watched him go, deciding to wait for Mika.

Mika watched them and frowned. She then watched Echo leave and she moved and left the store and watched Echo run off and saw Ed run after her. She frowned again and she then looked over at Al and she walked over to him. "Ed go after Echo...?" She said quietly.

Al nodded. "What happened?"

Mika looked in the direction they ran in and then looked back at Al. "I think Echo was talking to... A homunculus named Envy..." she said quietly.

"What?" Al exclaimed. "Why? About what?"

She frowned. "I don't know, but I think something about killing you and your brother."

Al nodded slowly. "Mika? How long have you known her?"

"Not very long... Maybe a month or two since she came here to central..."

Al was silent a moment. "What should we do?"

She frowned and thought a bit. "We should go after your brother and Echo… I'll have to contact Roy about this after we find them ASAP." She said and she glanced back at the store and then looked again in the direction. "I'm sure we will catch up to them soon and I'm also sure Roy would be interested in hearing about... This Envy being here in Central nearby."

Al nodded and started running in the direction Echo and Ed ran. They didn't run very far until Al found them in the corner of a dark alley. Echo was crying in Ed's arms. Ed looked up at Al sadly.

Mika watched him and glanced back and she then followed after Al. She looked over at the two once Al found the two and she walked over, seeing Echo crying and she frowned a little. "She going to be okay?" She then asked.

Ed nodded, petting her a bit. Echo sniffled and wiped away what tears remained on her face. "Can you stand up?" She nodded but Ed helped her up anyways. "We should find an Inn for the night. Echo's not feeling well."

"There's an Inn just down the street from here we can stay there." She then said. "I'm sure we will have no problem staying there."

Ed nodded, holding Echo around her waist. "Let's go." Al was silent as he followed them to the Inn.

Mika looked and she led them to the Inn and she then went inside. "Here I'll get the room." She said and she went ahead to the desk and talked to the women there. She got a room and paid and was then given the key. "Come on." She then said and headed upstairs to where to room was and she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Ed set Echo on the bed, who curled up into a ball, facing the wall and away from them. He laid next to her on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Al thought a moment. "I'll go get some food for everyone. Mika, do you want to tag along?"


End file.
